URL shortening is a technique on the World Wide Web in which a target Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”) or other Uniform Resource Identifier (“URI”) may be aliased to a “short” URL that redirects or forwards from an URL-shortening service to the target URL or URI. Short URLs are frequently provided by URL-shortening services on behalf of a number of third-party clients. In some cases, it may be difficult for such URL-shortening services and/or their clients to monitor current statuses of their various short URLs in the dynamic environment of the World Wide Web.